Anti Flag
(July 22,2006) Anti Flag I'm not quiet sure of who exactly created this guild , But when i first started the leader was (TheBlindLeader). During that time of his reign an Ex-Oficer went crazy and banished everyone in the guild T_T so only the leader and 2 Oficers Asia-Clan-Clan and Crystaliann, Had to recruit ppl for the guild to become valid =D Many events later Blind passed his leadership to (-Masaiko-) Who later on passed it on to (-LewisMcDonald-) as a joke (which was pretty funny if you asked me =D.Then this is where i come in , knida o.0; Lewis (Masaiko), gave the leadership to Gwarpy a Dude that just join the guild ,Who noticed that i was the highest leveled person in there and most givin experience, So he passed the guild on to Mwa ^_^ i know the guild will never become the same , But i can try , that is my main goal. -Crystal o(n.n)o (Crystaliann) P.S Hot shirtless sac's @.@ Requirements Well at the moment the requirements are to be at least lvl +15.Our guild is looking for eni's to help in our perc battles. Guild Priests/Spys *Yet to come....... Ranking Officer *The highest rank a member of a guild who is not a leader can attain. Officers are handpicked, too. Required Level: Any Level Required Guildexp: 15.000 Rights: *All Or Many Treasurer *A high ranking post. It commonly comes with rights to pick up materials and kamas from you Perceptor. They are handpickedAlso like the keeper, helps guild with kama count and such. Rarely ever used. Required Level: 30 And up Required Guildexp: 11.000 Rights: *Invite New Members *Place a collector *Get kammas from a collector *Get Items from a collector *Get Resources from a collector *Or more Keeper *A fairly high rank. A Keeper is usually in charge of the kamas your collector receives. Like a secretary, Helps the Officers and leaders, can be any level. Required Level: 30 And up Required Guildexp: 10.000 Rights: *Invite new members *Place a collector *Get kammas from a collector *Get Items from a collector *Get Resources from a collector *Or more Manufacturer *This rank usually is given to someone with a high level profession and may also receive priority on materials collected from perceptors. The person in the guild that helps with resources and items that people might need. Required Level: 30 And up Required Job Level: 30 Rights: *Invite new members *Place a collector *Get kammas from a collector *Get Items from a collector *Get Resources from a collector Defender *Members of this rank have few guild rights and are expected to protect your collector in battles, though they can often set their own XP contribution and collect kamas,items, and resources from placed Perceptors. Warriors of the guild, perceptor defending, Level 20 and up. Required Level: 21 And up Required Guildexp: 3.000 Rights: *Invite new members *Place a collector *Get kammas from a collector *Get Items from a collector *Get Resources from a collector Servant *A low rank usually given to fairly new members of a guild. These have few or no rights. Required Level: 10-20 Required Guildexp: 1.500 Rights: *Invite new members On Approval *The lowest rank. This is given to new members. They usually have very few or no rights. Newly admitted guild members, dont have a offical rank yet, or arent high enough lvl to be a servant. Required Level: 0-10 Required Guildexp: 150 @ week Rights: *Invite new members Want to join Anti Flag Contact one of these people: Leader *Crystaliann Officers *Coming Soon...